


Better

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Natasha comforts Peter after Tony has been injured in a fight.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write soft Tasha caring for Peter like family does for each other. It's kinda my first time writing Natasha so I apologize if she's a bit out of character, although I somewhat blame Peter's puppy eyes for that.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> ^_^

_ I want you to be better _

It echoed in his head as he waited, heart heavy with guilt, tears falling down his face and no matter how many times he willed it he simply couldn't stop shaking.

The adrenaline running through his veins was the only thing that kept him standing while doctors walked through the hall doing their job, painfully oblivious to his inner struggle.

He was still wearing his suit but thankfully no one gave a damn about the fact that spider-man was crying in the hallway of a SHIELD hospital, probably seen worse. 

Why was he there ? 

Because he got cocky and thought he could take on the villain by himself.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid _

And because of that Mr. Stark was laying in a hospital bed with who knows what kind of injuries all because he took the hit that was meant for him.

Peter swore to himself that once Mr. Stark was awake he'd promise to be better, to listen more...do anything to help Mr. Stark recover faster and to forgive him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when a hand settled on his shoulder, instead he almost jumped out of shock. It took a moment for his senses to recognize the voice whose hand belonged to, he slowly turned his head and met startling green eyes.

“Mrs Romanoff...I” he quickly wiped his tears as a sudden wave of embarrassment passed through him.

“Go and get some rest Peter. You can't do anything here.” 

Peter was shaking his head while he was speaking,

“I can't...need to be here when Mr. Stark wakes up.” 

Something in his voice softened Natasha's gaze, but still her voice held no place for argument when she said,

“The doctors said that Tony will be alright, we can't do anything. Go and get some rest, take a shower, eat something, you look dead on your feet.”

“But...I...”

“Tony wouldn't want you to end up in a hospital too.”

That shut him up so quickly he felt dizzy, here he was arguing with the black widow disrespecting Mr. Stark by being difficult, acting like a kid...

Before he could fall down on his knees and let the emotional turmoil in him take over he nodded and practically ran away.

At first he thought to go back home, but he knew that if he met aunt May's kind eyes he'd break down in front of her, so he allowed Karen to guide him through his suit and somehow he felt better and worse at the same time.

Mr. Stark put Karen in his suit to help him which made him feel special and cared for, but at the moment it reminded him of the mistake he did.

One step after another and he found himself in his room in Avengers' tower.

“Peter” Karen broke him out of his haze successfully reminding him that he had to take care of himself.

Just like that he felt a restlessness so deep he stumbled over his feet to take the suit off, once he did he took a deep breath allowing the tight sensation in his chest to ease a bit.

_ You don't deserve the suit _

Crossed his mind, but he didn't dare to feel it.

An hour later after a long shower and even longer lunch that he didn't even notice Peter went to sit on one of the tower's balconies his body on autopilot as he stared at his surroundings seeing nothing at all.

After what felt like ages of sitting like a statue on the roof of some ancient cathedral out of the corner of his eyes  something moved. Immediately his body went into fighting mode before he even realized, thankfully a hesitant voice put him to ease.

“Easy Peter, it's just me.”

“Mrs. Romanoff ? What are you...”

“Call me Natasha.” then she sat next to him mirroring his posture, feet dangling over the edge, close enough for comfort yet far enough not to crowd him.

“This is a good place to think or hide.”

“ I don't...”

While not looking at him Natasha chuckled and Peter had to turn to look at her to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

The sunset was bathing her figure in a orange glow turning her red hair into a fiery halo and Peter got the vision of a warrior angel.

They stayed silent for a while until,

“How...what...I don't know anymore..” something pushed him to talk to lift some of the weight off his heart and that's what he did even though he couldn't find the words.

It appeared it was enough because Natasha looked at him with soft eyes and a smile that reminded him of the ones his aunt gave him whenever he was sad. 

Not able to hold her gaze Peter turned to look at his feet, silently trying to concentrate on his surroundings while desperately hoping to make sense of the storm raging inside of him.

Luckily he didn't have to do anything, Natasha's voice interrupted his thoughts,

“It's alright to feel the way you do, but don't blame yourself. Tony wouldn't.”

Something in him snapped and he almost yelled at her barely stopping himself on time,

“He's there because of me. How could I not...when...when it's my fault ?”

“Tony will be alright, he's been through worse trust me on that.”

“But why? He..he said that he wanted me to be better, but all I did was not think and almost got him and myself killed...why would he ?”

When Natasha gently wiped his tears he realized that he'd been crying.

“ Because he saw something in you, because he values everyone's life more than his, because...he's loyal and stubborn...” then she placed her hand over his heart and added,

“Because he cares about you.”

This time Peter felt the tears sliding down his face burning through him, but at the same time Natasha's words soothed him.

“So don't disrespect his actions. He'd prefer if you don't say anything just continue being the way you are.”

“You say...Mr. Stark won't be angry at me ?”

Natasha snorted at his question and pulled her hand to ruffle his hair,

“Tony could never be angry at you, I can assure you that. But it wouldn't harm if you are more careful the next time.”

Peter nodded his head with a fervor that brought a smile on Natasha's face.

“I'll be better...” he said and just like that most of the weight over him disappeared and he felt so tired.

Unconsciously he leaned towards Natasha and before he knew it, he was asleep, his head on her shoulder. Slowly and carefully Natasha pulled him into her arms cradling him like someone would a child and started combing his hair with her fingers. Somehow that relaxed her, so she let herself close her eyes and hum an old lullaby she'd heard a long time ago. 

She stayed like that until night fell then she carried him to bed silently promising herself to watch over Peter whenever she could.


End file.
